<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Til Death Do Us Part by Serenity2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947489">Til Death Do Us Part</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity2020/pseuds/Serenity2020'>Serenity2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>To the Manor Born</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:48:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity2020/pseuds/Serenity2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard reflects on his life with Audrey</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Richard DeVere/Audrey fforbes-Hamilton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Til Death Do Us Part</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Richard DeVere sat in his favorite chair in the library. The fire was burning as the sun was setting against the hills in Grantleigh. He looked around the room. He was an old man now, he had just celebrated his 85th birthday. His eyes fixed on a picture of Audrey, his wife of over 40 years. He smiled at the picture. It was an old one, taken before they were married. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They were at an event, Richard couldn't recall what it was for, and Audrey was dressed in a beautiful gown that clung to her svelte figure. Richard was in a tuxedo. His arm was around her back possessively and her hand was placed on top of where his rested on her waist. Her other hand was resting on his chest. The picture had been captured while they were looking at each other and laughing. The love on their faces shone through. It was one of Richard's favorite photos of them.    </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was the first event after their engagement and Richard remembered being so proud to walk in to it with Audrey fforbes-Hamilton on his arm. He had been in love with her for years when she had finally been the one to propose to him. Audrey had the courage that he was missing, she was the love of his life. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She captured his heart soon after they first met. He was drawn to her charm and charisma, her confidence and passion, her stubbornness and vulnerability. He loved how her eyes changed from sparkling blue to thunderous grey, how her nose crinkled when she laughed, how she felt in his arms when they danced, how he wanted to be a better man because of her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Richard remembered their first kiss. Audrey has just proposed and they were walking back to the manor. They stopped outside the church and he pulled Audrey close to him, her arms wound around his neck and her fingers scrapped through his hair. Their lips met softly and tenderly. It became more intense as years of passion began to unleash. He trailed kisses down her neck as she sighed in pleasure. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We need to get back Richard, people will wonder where we are.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Let them.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Audrey laughed, “Oh darling, we have all night ahead of us still.” She paused, “That is, if you want to stay.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I thought you’d never ask.” Richard replied. He loved hearing Audrey call him ‘darling’. “Can we clear them out as soon as we get back?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Audrey laughed again as she leaned in to kiss him on the lips. It was meant to be a quick kiss but Richard could not get enough of her and he pulled her close to keep kissing her. His tongue touched hers and she responded by gently nipping his lip. Richard’s body started responding and he felt himself growing hard. He knew Audrey felt it too as she drew in her breath when he pressed against her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re incorrigible, darling.” Audrey trailed her finger along his jawline. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Richard remembered how he had to restrain himself from taking her right there but he wanted to give her as much pleasure as she gave him and so he stopped. The walk back was the most intimate one he had ever had. They held on to each other, stopped to kiss multiple times, whispering to each other and laughing. They had finally made their feelings known and they couldn’t wait to start their life together. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Later that night, when everyone had gone, they took a bottle of champagne and glasses to their bedroom. Audrey had a music record on low. Richard had poured them both a glass, and looked into her eyes, “Audrey, darling, here’s to us and a long life together. Thank you for making me the happiest man alive.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>How he loved her eyes and he still thought about how she looked at him. There were so many emotions in her eyes. Love, adoration, desire. They clinked glasses and Audrey sipped her champagne. She put her glass down, kicked off her heels, leaned into him and started to undo his bow tie (thank god it wasn’t a ready made one). Richard shrugged off his jacket while Audrey kissed his neck and, as she unbuttoned his shirt, her kisses trailed down his chest. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Audrey reached his trousers, undoing the button and zipper and they fell to the ground with his boxer shorts. He was already hard and when Audrey cupped her hands around his balls and started to kiss his member, Richard groaned with pleasure. Although he didn't want her to stop, he wanted to make sure that their first experience together was equally satisfying. He pulled her up and kissed her, "Oh god Audrey, you are amazing. I'm so turned on."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Richard led her over to the bed, "You're very traditional Mr DeVere." Audrey teased him with a wicked smile.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Just you wait and see..." he replied.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He slowly unzipped her dress, his strong hands delicate in touching her skin. He kissed the crook of her neck and she sighed, her fingers trailed down his chest and she stroked his velvety hardness. He groaned again, the effect of her touch on him was more intense then he could have ever imagined. He had to pace himself though, he didn't want to disappoint his fiance. Her dress fell to the ground and she stepped out of it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Audrey was naked in front of him. She was even more beautiful than he expected. Her legs were longer and leaner than they looked in her riding breeches. The curves of her stomach and waist were soft and as his eyes moved up to her breasts he felt himself visibly take in his breath. He could see that she was blushing as she smiled shyly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He held out his hand to her to accept. "You're stunning, Audrey darling. More than I could have ever imagined."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was a soft and tender moment as their naked bodies came together for the first time. He felt her breasts against the hair on his chest and his arousal grew. He drew her into his arms and their mouths met, hungry for each other. Richard was worried about hurting Audrey, assuming it had been a while since she was last sexually intimate. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Darling, I don't want to hurt you." he murmured. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She looked at him with defiant love, "I don't care if you do, I want to feel you inside me." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They moved to the bed and Richard was desperate to stimulate her through every means possible. He had Audrey lay back and as he kissed her one hand moved to her breast where he teased her nipple and the other hand moved further down into her private folds. He could feel that she was already wet and as his fingers massaged her sweet spot her moan was primal. It turned him on even more. Audrey had to feel him, and her hand moved to stroke his hard member. Now it was Richard's turn to moan.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It did not take long until Audrey was shaking from her first orgasm, Richard nearly came himself as he heard her moan, "Oh Richard." over and over again. "I need you inside me." she begged him. He positioned himself to enter her and even from the tip he could feel her contracting around him and he groaned in pleasure. He was slow in penetrating her and stopped when he heard her take a sharp breath in. "Don't stop." she whispered, "I need you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Richard couldn't take anymore, he needed to feel the friction between them and as he burrowed into her she gasped, "More darling, as hard as you like."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Richard needed no further instruction. His strokes were hard and fast and as he felt Audrey constricting around him and heard her moans of pleasure it was too much, his own orgasm peaked as he exploded in her, "Oh Audrey, darling" he called her name. He collapsed on top of her, breathing deeply. Audrey's chest was rising and falling in time with his. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Darling, you are amazing." she told him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Richard rolled off her on to his side and then leaned in to kiss her, whilst his hand stayed on her breast. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He couldn't believe it, that morning he had almost chickened out of coming to her Welcome Home party, and now here they were.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I love you darling. I have loved you since the day I first met you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Really? Even though I was quite horrible to you?" she laughed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, even then. I knew I wanted you Audrey, more than I have ever wanted anything."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I want you too Richard, forever." she told him as she pulled his face down to hers to kiss.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Forever. Richard reflected on that now, he wanted Audrey forever. It had only been 6 months since she passed away, but the time went slowly without her there. He ached for her every minute of every day. He opened his cigar box and read the letter that she had put in his room on the morning of their wedding.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Darling Richard,</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Today is the first day of the rest of our lives together. It is the last day I will ever be Audrey fforbes-Hamilton, the only name I have ever had. I cannot wait to be Mrs Richard DeVere.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>You must know Richard how much I love you, I have told you this many times. I love everything about you - your heritage, your stubbornness, your thoughtfulness and how you make me feel like I am the only woman in the world.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>My darling, today you make my dreams come true.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Always yours,</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Audrey xo"</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He smiled at her writing and he thought about their wedding day, or moreover their wedding night. After their morning ceremony and reception lunch at Grantleigh, they had flown to London in his helicopter and stayed in their Mayfair flat. They loved staying in the flat. Flat was not quite accurate - it was a big and luxurious penthouse apartment. It had 4 bedrooms and as many bathrooms, a huge formal lounge, informal lounge room, formal dining room and a gorgeous balcony which overlooked Hyde Park.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They enjoyed the time alone, no live-in staff to be concerned about they had christened almost every room (Mother's bedroom was off-limits). Here Richard saw a playful side to Audrey that was not as evident in the manor. She could relax without any eyes on her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>On their wedding night Richard had presented a gift to Audrey - a black, silk robe with the initials AD embroided on the breast pocket. Richard had one made for himself as well, with RD embroided on it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Audrey laughed in delight at the gift. It was kitsch but she absolutely loved it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, I think we need to put these on." she giggled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Come here." Richard grabbed her around the waist and Audrey laughed again as she pulled him closer with his tie. He kissed her as they slowly started to undress each other. They had started to find a rhythm - whether it be slowly and tenderly or passionately and desperately. Tonight, they were starting slow. No doubt a next round would be passionate and desperate.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mrs DeVere." he whispered as he kissed down her neck to her breast, whilst his fingers were stroking in her private folders.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She moaned, "Oh Mr DeVere, darling that feels so good." She had one hand on his hard shaft, massaging it, and the other tangled in the hair on his head. They gently moved to lay down on the rug in front of the fire. The soft glow from the firelight turned their skin into a show of shadows and Richard kissed down her stomach until he was kissing in her folds.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>In the flat they had the freedom to be as loud as they wanted, there was no one to overhear them, and Audrey called his name in pleasure, "Richard, ooohhhh." she breathed. Richard still couldn't believe how erotic it was for him to hear her satisfaction.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He moved his free hand to her breast and gently pinched her nipples. The sensation of his stimulating both these areas was building Audrey's orgasm and soon she was calling his name again, "Oh Richard, I need you, I need you in me, now." He had made her so wet that even his engorged member could slide into her without much resistance.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Now it was his turn to moan as he felt her constrict around him, warm and wet. Sex with Audrey was it's own experience, he was so turned on by her, his feelings were more intense than he had ever known. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They moved together, Audrey lifting her hips so he could penetrate in her deeper. He felt his pace quicken as his own orgasm built and just to make sure Audrey was completely satisfied he rubbed her sweet spot at the same time and he felt her quivering around him as he released himself and called, "Audrey, oh Audrey.."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They lay for a few minutes to catch their breath and she looked up at him. "I love you Richard. Don't ever forget this moment, and how much I love you. Because I know we will fight, and we might have tough times, but don't ever forget that I love you and I always will. There is nothing you could do that I wouldn't forgive. That is how much I love you." Then Audrey leaned in and kissed him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The memory was seared into Richard's brain for his life. And they did have fights and he did recall that exact moment, like he did now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Later, they put on their robes and ate ice cream in front of the fire and laughed at the run-ins they had had. He treasured this time with her. Richard had some ice-cream on his face and Audrey leaned in to lick it off him. She smiled and her eyes looked mischievous. Now it was her turn to slowly undo his robe and the tempo changed. She kissed him passionately as she straddled over his legs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His body responded to her immediately and he undid her robe and pulled her closer to him as their lips met, hungrily kissing each other. She paused briefly pulled away so their eyes met and she whispered, “I love you Mr DeVere.” before suddenly sliding on to his erection so it caught him by surprise. His reaction was intense and he cried out in satisfaction, “Oh Audrey.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Audrey slid up and down him and rocked her hips back and forth in a move designed to bring them both erotic pleasure. Richard felt his orgasm build quickly from the sensations she was creating and he called out her name as he released inside her. It was the most intense sexual experience he had ever had and he clung to her with tears in his eyes as his heart pace returned to normal. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Was that okay darling?” She asked with a laugh. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Audrey that was amazing. I have never felt like this before.” He replied and he cupped her face in his hands and bought her into him for a soft kiss. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Audrey smiled at him, “Me either. Isn’t it crazy? I wish we hadn’t wasted so much time.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Their honeymoon had been a week in Spain, enjoying tapas and sangria, laying by the beach and swimming in the ocean. It was precious time together that Richard had savored and they grew even closer. On the last night they sat by candlelight and Audrey looked so beautiful. Her skin had tanned and she looked relaxed and in love. She was practically glowing with happiness. They held hands and giggled like children. It was a completely new and endearing side of his wife and he loved her even more for it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Richard smiled as he looked at a picture from their honeymoon taken that night. In this picture they were at the table at the restaurant, Audrey was sitting on his lap with her arm around his neck. Richard had one arm around her waist and the other on her knee. They were both smiling joyfully at the camera. It felt like a lifetime ago. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So much had happened in their life together. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Not long after the honeymoon they had discovered that Audrey was pregnant. They had hoped for this baby, but thought it was unlikely to happen quickly, given Audrey had just turned 40. Soon into the pregnancy they were given another surprise that they were expecting twins. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Audrey had been funny while she was pregnant. Far from being precious and pampered she insisted on keeping up her busy schedule. And her sexual appetite! She practically tired him out but he could never get enough of her and he happily serviced all her needs. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Mother found out she was going to be a grandmother to two babies she cried for hours. Other than Richard, only Mother was allowed to touch Audrey’s growing baby belly. If anyone else even tried Audrey would quickly tell them to keep their hands to themselves. Audrey and Mother had a special connection though, both strong and independent woman who loved Richard with all their hearts. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The twins were delivered with Richard being the first to hold them both. Eleanor Maria DeVere came out first and Richard was in love with her at first site. She had her mother’s blue eyes and was noisy until she was on Audrey’s breast. When Richard saw their son, David Greville DeVere, it was like looking at himself as a baby. Big brown eyes in a serious face, quiet and curious to look around and discover the world. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Audrey was a wonderful mother to Ellie and David. Despite her less than maternal attitude to other children, she adored the twins. They were breast and bottle fed and Richard happily shared the load with Audrey and the nanny. He and Audrey were not as traditional as he thought they would be. They loved having the twins in bed with them of a morning, their whole world together. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Richard could still remember Audrey’s face, baby talking to the twins then looking up at him in complete satisfaction. “I love you darling,” she had said, “you have given more happiness than I could ever have dreamed of. Look at our perfect babies.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ellie had proven not only to be a Mummy’s girl, but also to be a mini Audrey in every sense - stubborn, determined to get her own way and utterly charming. Richard was wrapped around her little finger. She walked and talked before her younger brother and bossed him around non stop. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>David was “just like Bedrich” as Mother continually reminded them all. Unlike his loud sister, David was more reserved, although equally stubborn and adorably cheeky. He followed Richard everywhere and they playfully referred to him as ‘Richard’s shadow.’</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Both Ellie and David adored their ‘Babička‘ who they affectionately called ‘Babby.’ The feeling was mutual - Mother could not get enough of them and loved to spoil them with sweets when their parents weren’t watching. She told them stories about ‘old Czechoslovakia’ and Richard’s upbringing in London. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The twins were gifted horse riders and skiers like their mother and spent much of their childhood outdoors exploring Grantleigh. They went skiing every winter and on a holiday to the beach every summer. They were expected to learn the value of community service and as such participated in many community events and volunteer activities. They were not spoiled (Audrey could not stand spoiled children) but did not want for anything. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was a hard discussion deciding on their schooling. They wanted the twins to have a good education but struggled with the thought of boarding school. Eventually they came up with a compromise of local primary schooling and then boarding school through the week for high school. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When high school started, Audrey and Richard missed them terribly. Richard could still remember Audrey moping around the first month Ellie and David were gone. Unfortunately this was also the year they lost Mother and Brabinger and the manor felt very empty at times without Mother bustling around or the twins running and yelling through the halls. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Brabinger had been declining in his health, and had retired as butler a few years prior, although he continued to work at the Manor, training his replacement Campbell. Audrey had known Brabinger her whole life and mourned for him like a parent. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>This was the hardest year in their marriage. With the loss of Mother and Brabinger, the twins going away for school and trying to find a new sense of normal was trying at times. Audrey and Richard were often short and snappy with one another.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div><p>Of course they had always fought. They wouldn’t be Audrey and Richard DeVere without a few good quarrels. Their first one after their engagement had been over Bertie’s presence in the house. Richard did not approve of dogs in the house and Bertie had been Audrey’s constant companion. There was no way he was being evicted from his rightful home in the manor. </p>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>“Typical male - as soon as the woman has said ‘yes’ he thinks he is the boss of her and everyone else! Well not me Richard DeVere, you will not tell me that Bertie does not belong in the house!” He could still see her defiant stare. </p></div><div><p>“Darling, that’s not it -“</p></div><div><p>“Don’t you dare ‘darling’ me Richard! You know Bertie has lived with me all these years and now you expect me to put him outside? I won’t have it!” Richard was sure all of Grantleigh could hear her yelling at him. </p></div><div><p>“Audrey, honestly he’s a dog!”</p></div><div><p>“He’s my family!”</p></div><div><p>“I’m your family now.”</p></div><div><p>“Not if you can’t live with Bertie in the house you’re not!”</p></div><div><p>“What are you saying - it’s me or the dog?”</p></div><div><p>“That’s exactly what I’m saying!” and with that Audrey stormed out of the room and out of the manor with Bertie trailing behind her. </p></div><div><p>She could be infuriating at times and Richard sat and stewed. He hated dogs in the house. He fundamentally believed that animals were only for outdoors. But he knew that Audrey loved Bertie and had for many years. He wasn’t a bad dog. </p></div><div><p>A couple of hours later Audrey returned, she had been for a ride and still had her breeches on. She looked damned sexy and she knew it. She ignored him of course and she had Brabinger mix her a G&amp;T to take up to her bath. </p></div><div><p>“I’m sorry darling.” Richard said to her. She looked at him but didn’t respond. </p></div><div><p>“Of course Bertie should stay inside with us.” he relented. </p></div><div><p>Audrey walked over to him and put her arms around his neck as she sat on his knee. She kissed him on the lips as she pulled him forward with his tie. </p></div><div><p>“Thank you darling.”</p></div><div><p>“But not in our bedroom. I draw the line there.”</p></div><div><p>“I will agree to that.” Audrey said and pulled him forward to kiss again. “Want to join me in the bath?” she whispered. </p></div><div><p>Richard kissed her neck hungrily in response. She stood up and took his hand and collected her drink taking them both to their bathroom. </p></div><div><p>In the hot, bubbly bath Audrey straddled Richard and kissed behind his ear and then down his neck and chest. When she got here she lay against him. His fingers twirled through her hair. </p></div><div><p>“What is it?” Richard asked her. </p></div><div><p>“I don’t like it when we fight.” Audrey replied softly. </p></div><div><p>“I feel the same..... You wouldn’t really leave me, would you darling?”</p></div><div><p>“No, but I would never agree to Bertie being outside. You wouldn’t let me leave - would you?” she asked quietly. </p></div><div><p>“Never. I have waited too long for you already to let you go so easily.”</p></div><div><p>He used his finger to gently lift her face to his. “I love you Audrey.” He kissed her passionately, almost as if his life depended on it. </p></div><div><p>Audrey responded, her chest heavy with excitement and emotion. She felt him harden against her and she rubbed against him until she heard him moan in their kisses. </p></div><div><p>“I need you Audrey.” Richard muttered. </p></div><div><p>Audrey re-positioned herself and slowly lowered herself on to his hardness. He sighed in deep satisfaction as his hand moved down to stroke her soft bud. She moaned in response. She rotated her hips and moved up and down trying to penetrate him as deeply as possible. Richard increase the pressure on her bud as he felt himself close to climax. Audrey moaned even louder and he felt her contract around him as waves of pleasure came over her. They came together and Audrey lay back on his chest, Richard still inside her. </p></div><div><p>“I love you darling.” she told him. </p></div></div><div><p>The worst fight though was the year the twins went away for school. Mother had been gone 4 months already and Brabinger 2 months. Campbell had made an error in the meal plan and served their dinner at lunch. Richard snapped at him for being incompetent and then Audrey had glared at Richard.</p></div><div><p>"What? He <em>is</em> incompetent. Could do it myself better." Richard sniped at her.</p></div><div><p>"Hmph - I'd like to see you try!" Audrey shot back.</p></div><div><p>"What's that supposed to mean?"</p></div><div><p>"I'll tell you what it means - you sit there and criticize but do you help me? No!"</p></div><div><p>"Ha! You wouldn't accept my help, even if I tried! It's your way or no way!"</p></div><div><p>"How dare you! You haven't even tried."</p></div><div><p>"I wouldn't be game. Do this, do that, drain the lake! No one tells Audrey fforbes-Hamilton, the world's biggest know-it-all, what to do!"</p></div><div><p>"You're a pig Richard DeVere. A Czechoslovakian pig." Audrey walked over and picked up his soup bowl before throwing the soup in his face and storming out. "I'm leaving you."</p></div><div><p>"Don't let me stop you!" he yelled back, furious at her.</p></div><div><p>Richard heard Audrey slam the door to their bedroom from all the way downstairs. He felt terrible, but was not prepared to give in this time. </p></div><div><p>Campbell reappeared, "I'm sorry Sir. I feel dreadful."</p></div><div><p>"It's not your fault." Richard sighed. Although it was, Richard knew that the argument had been brewing for months. They had lost their rhythm. Richard was spending more time on Farmer Tom and Audrey was filling her days with volunteer work. They barely saw each other, and when they did there was nit picking. </p></div><div><p>"I believe Madam is packing Sir." </p></div><div><p>The Richard heard the front door slam and Audrey's car drive away.</p></div><div><p>"Actually Campbell, I believe Madam has left."</p></div><div><p>"Yes Sir."</p></div><div><p>Richard sighed and got up from the table, "I'm not hungry Campbell."</p></div><div><p>He walked up to Peregrine's Folley. Audrey was infuriating! He missed his walks with the twins when they were smaller. They loved Peregrine's Folley as much as he and Audrey did. He sat on the bench in the shelter to gather his thoughts. His chest felt tight from the argument. He wanted to make things right, he just wasn't sure how. </p></div><div><p>Had Audrey fallen out of love with him? He certainly still loved her more everyday. There was no one else he wanted to be with. He just couldn't put his finger on what was wrong. It seemed that at the time they needed each other most, they were further apart. What was worse was that he didn't know if he should chase after her, or let her come to him.</p></div><div><p>He was lost in his thoughts when he heard footsteps and voices, he realised it was Audrey and Marjory and he quickly moved so they couldn't see him.</p></div><div><p>"Oh Aud, you can't be serious. You're not really leaving Richard?" Marjory asked in shock.</p></div><div><p>Richard felt a dagger go through his heart.</p></div><div><p>He heard Audrey crying, "I don't think I have a choice. Marjory you should have heard what he said to me."</p></div><div><p>Richard couldn't bear it, he stepped out so they could see him.</p></div><div><p>"Audrey -"</p></div><div><p>"What are you doing?" Audrey demanded surprised.</p></div><div><p>"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to overhear your conversation -"</p></div><div><p>"Have you been spying on me?"</p></div><div><p>"No - not at all! I came up here to gather my thoughts. Audrey - I feel dreadful!" Richard </p></div><div><p>"So you should!"</p></div><div><p>Marjory stood watching the argument build and was not sure what to do. She decided the best course of action was to quietly slip away.</p></div><div><p>"Come on Audrey - that's not fair. I'm sorry. I think we both said things we didn't mean."</p></div><div><p>"I never say anything I don't mean!" Audrey shot back at him.</p></div><div><p>"Really?"</p></div><div><p>"Really."</p></div><div><p>"Well know this Audrey fforbes-Hamilton. I am sorry for the things I said to you. I don't know what is wrong with us, but I love you. I don't want you to leave me, but since you never say things you don't mean then I guess that I am hearing that you have left me!"</p></div><div><p>This time Richard stormed off, Audrey just watching him. Still furious. He was willing to make the first move and she had thrown it in his face, <em>damn woman</em>, he raged.</p></div><div><p>Audrey didn't come home that night. He assumed that she was at Marjory's. Richard didn't sleep, or even eat. He woke up feeling the lowest he had ever been. He wanted to be angry with Audrey, but he couldn't. He loved her and missed her terribly.</p></div><div><p>He spent the morning wandering around the estate. He loved Grantleigh. Of course, never as much as Audrey did, it was her home. He walked to his mother's grave and stood looking at her tombstone, hoping it would provide some inspiration. But there was none.</p></div><div><p>When he walked into the drawing room, he saw Audrey sitting staring into the fire. She looked dreadful too. After yesterday, Richard was determined not to go first, although he sat next to her.</p></div><div><p>"I'm sorry Richard." she said softly, still not looking at him. He saw a tear roll down her cheek.</p></div><div><p>"So am I." he replied coarsely, trying to keep the sob out of his voice.</p></div><div><p>She quickly turned into his chest to hold him as she began to sob. He held her tightly and kissed the top of her head. He let her sob without interruption and when she had let it all go, she pulled away from him, but held on to his hand.</p></div><div><p>"What's happened to us?" Audrey asked him.</p></div><div><p>"I don't know. But I know that I love you Audrey, darling. More than ever."</p></div><div><p>"I love you, too."</p></div><div><p>"What do you think it is?" Richard asked her.</p></div><div><p>"I think we are grieving, and we - I - don't know how to deal with it. I miss Ellie and David, I miss Mother and I miss Brabinger. I feel so empty and alone." Audrey replied and another tear rolled down her cheek.</p></div><div><p>"I miss them too." He pulled Audrey into him, so that his arm was around her.</p></div><div><p>"I miss you." Audrey whispered to him.</p></div><div><p>Richard knew what she meant. They had become disconnected in a lot of ways. They didn't spend much time together, only talked about superficial subjects and their sexual activities had dwindled to almost non existent.</p></div><div><p>"I miss you too, darling."</p></div><div><p>"I never thought we would end up like this." Audrey said softly.</p></div><div><p>"We're okay aren't we?" Richard asked worried where this was leading.</p></div><div><p>"I don't think so. I think we need some time together, away from here." Audrey said to him.</p></div><div><p>"Anything darling, I would do anything for you." Richard told her. He wanted her to know that he was not going anywhere, that she was the most important person to him.</p></div><div><p>Audrey kissed him as she wrapped her arms around him. "Let's go upstairs." Audrey murmured.</p></div><div><p>Richard did not need to be told twice, he offered his hand to Audrey and then put his arms around her shoulders as they walked up to their bedroom.</p></div><div><p>Inside their locked room, they kissed reigniting their passion that had seemed to diminish. Even all these years later, Richard still loved kissing his wife and he felt his body responding to the feeling of her in his arms. He started to remove Audrey's clothes whilst she was unbuttoning his shirt. They walked over to their bed, still kissing, and climbed on it. Richard began kissing her neck as his hands moved on her body. He moaned when he felt her hand on his hardness.</p></div><div><p>He could feel from the pace that Audrey was setting that she needed him to move fast. He didn't mind, he lay back on the bed as she straddled him and as she took him in he groaned with pleasure. He found her sweet spot and stimulated it with one hand and with the other he rolled her nipple. He knew that Audrey loved this combination, and he could feel her excitement rise as she became wetter and tried to deepen his penetration.</p></div><div><p>When he felt her walls constrict around him he knew he could not hold back his own orgasm any longer and he called her name as he came inside her. The vigor had tired them both and Audrey lay down on his chest, letting him rest inside her. His hands rubbed her back and he kissed her forehead.</p></div><div><p>"I love you Audrey DeVere." he told her.</p></div><div><p>"I love you too Richard DeVere. I know we can do this Richard, we just need time together." she replied.</p></div><div><p>As they lay there holding one another, Richard was determined to make them right again, no matter what it took - a holiday, giving up Farmer Tom, whatever. </p></div></div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Richard planned a holiday for the two of them - a second honeymoon. They loved the French Riviera and so he booked a gorgeous villa for the week. They were across the road from the beach and had a beautiful view from their terrace balcony. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Richard and Audrey were able to indulge in mornings in bed together, making love with the fervor of their early days, a leisurely brunch, sun baking and swimming at the beach and exploring the little streets around the village. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Their love for each other had only deepened over time, and the holiday was exactly what they needed. They enjoyed reconnecting in every way possible. There was nothing now that they didn’t know about each other. They could read each other’s moods, finish each other sentences, know what the other would order at a restaurant but it wasn’t boring. It was a closeness that Richard had longed for and found in Audrey. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They also spoke about the gaps in their lives that occurred that year and agreed that Richard would spend less time on Farmer Tom, Audrey would spend less time volunteering and that they would spend more time together. They would do a daily walk of the estate, or ride, a few nights in London each month and have an annual week long holiday together. They came back refreshed and more connected than ever.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Strengthening their foundation together, they were able to navigate the coming years with relative ease. It was a joy for them to watch Ellie and David mature into young adults. To Audrey's relief they did not turn into rebellious louts, they were smart, motivated and respectful. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ellie decided early on that she wanted to be in business, like her father, and so after finishing school she attended Cambridge University to complete her double degree in Law and Economics. She started work at Farmer Tom in a low level position to get a full understanding of the business and was now the Chief Financial Officer there and was next in line to be CEO. She had her mother's charm and quick wit with her father's business mind.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>David had of all of his Dad's dark, handsome looks but he had his mother's love for Grantleigh. He studied to become a veterinary doctor and was working locally whilst starting to take over running of the estate.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Richard and Audrey were so proud of their children. Richard looked at the photo of the four of them together at Ellie's graduation. He smiled to himself. They were good kids. Audrey loved them fiercely. She continued to surprise him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As the kids grew older Richard and Audrey continued to make an effort to make sure they had time together. They genuinely loved spending time together, although Richard did not enjoy the steeple chase events so much. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Richard’s eyes fell to a more recent picture from last Christmas. It was a full family picture - Richard and Audrey, Ellie and her husband Max with their daughter Lucy, David and his wife Emma and their boys Riley and Oliver. It was the last time they were all together. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Richard and Audrey loved having the grandchildren at the manor. David and his family had moved in when the boys were young and Audrey had spent a lot of time with them. She taught them how to horse ride and loved walking around the estate with them and Richard. Richard was surprised that Audrey was so patient with them and didn’t mind their noise or dirtiness. She took it upon herself to tuck them in bed every night and read to them. Even though they were 12 and 13 now, they still loved this night time ritual. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lucy, like her mother, had also inherited Audrey’s looks, ‘strong fforbes-Hamilton genes’ she liked to tell anyone who mentioned their likeness. Lucy also inherited her grandmother's independent and determined spirit. Audrey loved it when Lucy would come to stay and she also taught Lucy to horse ride. She would sometimes even sleep in the bed with her, which confounded Richard. Audrey loved the summer break when Lucy would come and stay with them while her parents worked. Audrey and Lucy were extremely close and when Lucy turned 16, Audrey gave her the fforbes-Hamilton necklace. Audrey just adored Lucy. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A couple of years ago as Audrey and Richard were on their daily walk around Grantleigh, Richard asked Audrey if she had regrets. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Only one - I wish we had met and married earlier. I wish I had more time with you and our family - especially the grandchildren.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Richard laughed, "I think you'll be around for a long time yet - aren't the fforbes-Hamilton's a hardy breed?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Audrey laughed and he held her close "Yes my darling we are, but there feels like there is never enough time. I will always wish I had more time with you." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He too wished they had more time together. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I love you Audrey darling.” He told her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Richard closed his eyes to remember that day. How she felt in his arms. His heart tore as he wished he could hold her again. They’d had a good life and he missed her terribly. He missed cuddling her in bed, he missed walking the estate with her, he even missed her fforbes-Hamilton history lessons. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He would never forget the day Audrey didn’t wake up. The night before had been the same as normal. They had a nice dinner, she tucked in the boys, she read in bed and then they kissed goodnight, said “I love you.” and Richard held her while they slept. She had to get up through the night to go the bathroom and came back to bed and his arms, where she fell asleep and didn't wake up again. His heart broke and he remembered how cold she had felt that morning.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Richard had not quite recovered from losing the love of his life. The kids tried to keep him happy and occupied but it wasn’t the same. Every night he hoped he would join his Audrey. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He held close his favorite picture of them - their wedding photo. He thought of the wonderful life she had given him and he wished he could be with her. They were meant to be together, and he had never felt so lonely as he had since Audrey died. He closed his eyes as he felt himself get sleepy and thought about their first night together.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Daddy! Daddy! Come quickly, it's Pa - he's not waking up!" Oliver yelled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>David ran into the room and over to his father, who was holding the wedding photo. He felt his father's neck for a pulse and could not find it. Tears streamed down his face as he said to Oliver, "Go and ask Mummy to ring an ambulance." although he knew it was too late. His father had finally got his wish of being reunited with the love his life.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Audrey and Richard were together again.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>